


Flatliners

by KiriJones



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dark, Gen, HYDRA are monsters, Origins of the Winter Soldier, Read the warnings, Takes places after CA all the way to CATWS, This will get dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6205213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiriJones/pseuds/KiriJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HYDRA saves Bucky Barnes from death with the goal of turning him into the ultimate weapon. The process will be long but it will result in a glorious solider that will help them shape the modern age.<br/>Emma Grady was once a nurse working on the front lines. Due to a deadly mistake she is now a toy to be used at the beck and call of her captors. <br/>But when she sees a young man named James with one arm she knows something sinister is about to occur. <br/>Against her will Emma will be forced to help turn James into a monster. <br/>Decades pass and all the Winter Soldier will know and remember is the mission, the chair, and a woman with big hazel eyes and violent curls.<br/>(Or this is a tale that spans decades of a person struggling to hold onto her humanity while the other seemingly loses all of his. All they have is each other. And that will have to be enough).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flatliners

Emma Grady has not seen the sun in years. Instead all she sees are the concrete walls of her room and all the lies within. A simple single matress, cottons sheets, a desk, chair, some books, and a toilet, and sink. There is no mirror after the last attempt to escape led to her leg being broken and one of the soldiers guarding her dead. 

Emma longs for home. The roaring ocean and the Rocky Mountains. The green trees of Vancouver Island. She misses her mother and father and brothers. She went off to war to save lives, to try and use her curse for a better purpose. Instead here she is being forced to help make monsters. She is twenty-one and she wants to scream and yell until her lungs are house. But she did that already when they first brought her here and it did nothing but make them all laugh. 

She has fought and done her best to resist. All that won her was a beating and photos brought to her room. Photos of her family. She loved her family yes? So if she wanted them to stay alive and happy as they were in the photos she would do what she was told. And so Emma swallowed her horror and signed her life away to save her family. She knows that maybe they are already dead so as part of the deal she demands new photos. It has been almost eighteen months since she has been here. And all the photos she has are tucked away under her pillow. They are her treasures. They are all that keeps her alive in this place. 

The cell door opens and the solider drags her out. Down long halls and into the house of horrors. It is a lab and room where surgeries occur. And when she reaches the room she blanches and has to fight the urge not to vomit. Three beds have bodies on them. Two of the bodies are men who have been cut open and she sees various metal parts within them and she knows they are dead and she has to bend over because she is dry heaving. 

The soldier pulls her up and drags her towards the third bed. A man is barely conscious on it. He left arm is gone and all that remains is a bloody scar tissue. His ribs are clearly broken and his remaking hand is twisted at all angles. His rights leg is also broken with the bone protruding through the skin. And the man is still awake. His skin is deathly pale and he is looking at her through feverish eyes. He has short dark hair and his eyes are a bright blue. His breath is shallow and Emma knows he will die soon.

someone clears their throat right behind her and it makes her jump. Arnim Zola is standing too close for comfort and looking at her with those beady eyes hidden behind his glasses. His hand comes up to rest on her neck and it sends shivers down her spine. "Lovely Emma how good it is to see you again. Now I am sorry to interrupt your sleep but this man needs your help." 

"He is dying. Why not let him?"

Zola looks at her like she is a child and says, "He is too important to let die. Are you not James?" He says it to the man on the bed and chuckles. So the man is named James? It stays with her even as Zola continues to monologue. She ignores it as she often does and he then gives her a pointed look. 

"You know how bad this will hurt him. Are you not going to knock him out first?" 

Zola chuckles once more and then says, "Why take away all the fun?" He then giggles darkly and gives her a look that says enough. 

Emma sighs and app reaches the man. She stands at his head and places her hands on his shoulders. His eyes look up at her and she can tell he is trying to talk. Their eyes meet and Emma whispers,"I am SO sorry." And before the man can say a word she begins. And he begins to scream.

there is no way to describe now her curse works. But skin to skin contact is needed. She can't regroup limbs and she can't bring back the dead. But she can heal and break and mend or destroy. And now she knows her eyes have gone black and the veins in her hands have gone to same way. And the body beneath her begins to thrash against the bonds tying him to the bed. The skin ripples are it mends and soon the cracks come. The bones are mending and being regrown. And the agony in the mans horses yells are enough to nearly make her stop. But if she does they will kill her parents and brothers. So she keeps on going until the man no lingers looks dead. His hand looks formal and his eyes are no longer feverish.

she tries to move her hands but she is so weak and instead slips and falls. Zola is congratulating her and all she sees is the blue eyes looking at her with shock and confusion. She moves one of her hands unconsciously and is comes to rest of his grizzled cheek. And suddenly she is being dragged away and the man is yelling for them to stop and Zola is talking once more.

and all Emma can think of before she falls into the blackness is the mans name is James. 


End file.
